Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, (conocida como Batman vs Superman: El Origen de la Justicia ''en Hispanoamérica y ''Batman vs Superman: El Amanecer de la Justicia en España) es una película del género de superhéroes que será estrenada el el 25 de marzo de 2016. La película será la primera adaptación de DC Comics que cuente con más de un superhéroe, siendo en este caso Superman y Batman. Es la secuela prevista para Man of Steel pero a la vez funciona como película aparte y la segunda entrega del Universo Extendido DC. Está dirigida por Zack Snyder, producida por Charles Roven y Deborah Snyder, y escrita por Chris Terrio y David S. Goyer. Será protagonizada por Henry Cavill y Ben Affleck en los papeles de Superman y Batman respectivamente. La película está programada a estrenarse en los Estados Unidos el 25 de marzo de 2016, en 2D, 3D y IMAX 3D. Sinopsis Han pasado casi tres años desde que la colosal batalla de Superman con Zod devastó la ciudad de Metrópolis. La pérdida de vidas y los daños colaterales dejaron a muchos enojados e indefensos, incluido el multimillonario de lucha contra el crimen Bruce Wayne . Convencido de que Superman es ahora una amenaza para la humanidad, Batman se embarca en una vendetta personal para terminar su reinado en la Tierra, mientras que el connotado Lex Luthor lanza su propia cruzada contra el Hombre de Acero. Parcela https://dcextendeduniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Batman_v_Superman:_Dawn_of_Justice?action=edit&section=2 Bruce Wayne llega a Metrópolis en medio de la batalla entre Superman y los kryptonianos . Intenta proceder al Edificio Financiero Wayne, dando la orden por teléfono para que evacuen las personas que se encuentran dentro. Mientras se dirige hacia el edificio, evita por poco los escombros de la Fortaleza de la Soledad que se estrella con Superman y Zod dentro. Él es testigo del Black Zero cuando el Phantom Drive de Kal-El choca contra él y aplasta al Black Zero en una singularidad. Como Superman y General Zodcomienza a pelear, Zod arroja a Superman al edificio Wayne Financial y la visión incontrolable del calor de Zod hace que el edificio se derrumbe en la ruina. Horrorizado, Bruce se abre camino a través de los escombros en busca de sobrevivientes, encontrando a Wallace Keefe atrapado debajo de algunos escombros. Él ayuda a rescatarlo y luego salva a una niña cuya madre pereció. Mientras la consuela, mira con enojo a Zod y Superman volar desde el cielo. 18 meses después, dos buzos en el Océano Índico descubren una gran roca que se parece a los barcos kryptonianos en el sitio del World Engine destruido . Al volver a la superficie, parten la roca, revelando un brillante cristal verde . Lois Lane viaja a Nairomi, devastada por la guerra, en Kenia, en busca de una entrevista con el señor de la guerra africano en una guerra civil. Lois estuvo acompañado por Jimmy Olsen , un fotógrafo que se reveló como un agente de la CIA . La cámara que llevaba llevaba un dispositivo de rastreo oculto en el interior, como lo descubrió un guardaespaldas, Anatoli Knyazev . Antes de recibir un disparo, afirma que Lois no sabía nada del dispositivo ni de su identidad. El señor de la guerra toma a Lois como rehén, amenazando con matarla. Superman pronto llega, salvando a Lois y regresando a su casa. Un comité del Senado de EE. UU. Encabezado por el senador Finch oye las pruebas sobre Superman quesalvó la vida de Lois Lane en África. Preocupada por la forma en que Superman puede ser visto por el público, debido a sus constantes actos de vigilancia, ella envía un anuncio público a Superman, invitándolo a hablar en un comité para defender sus acciones en el Capitolio de los Estados Unidos en Washington DC Al regresar a su casa y al departamento de Lois, Clark ve a Lois en la bañera y le dice que quería sorprenderla cocinando algo. Cuando el tema cambia a la controversia que rodea a sus acciones en Nairomi, Clark deja en claro que no le preocupa, ya que Lois podría haber sido asesinada; Añadiendo además que no asesinó a nadie. Cuando Lois pregunta si es posible o no que él la ame y sea Superman, él responde entregándole una de las rosas que compró y metiéndose con ella en la bañera a pesar de estar completamente vestido; besándola apasionadamente antes de que se le quiten las gafas. Clark entonces procede a quitarse la camisa. Mientras tanto, en Gotham, el vigilante Batman rescata a un grupo de jóvenes asiáticas del traficante sexual César Santos, sometiéndolo y luego calificándolo implacablemente. Uno de los oficiales de policía novatos del Departamento de Policía de Gotham City intentó dispararle, pero el Caballero Oscuro escapó, dejando a Santos con una "marca de bate" en su pecho. En las noticias de la mañana, mientras se cocina, Clark escucha que se entrevista a Nairomian Kahina Ziri sobre Superman, y ella afirma que si hubiera estado Superman en su presencia, le preguntaría cómo decide: "¿Qué vidas cuentan y cuáles no?", Dejando Clark visiblemente perturbado. Más tarde, ese mismo día, Perry le asigna a Clark viajar a Gotham City y cubrir el juego de fútbol Metropolis vs Gotham (se le da el titular "Underdog Dreams Dashed - 10 Yards Between Gotham and Glory") cuando las noticias sobre Wallace Keefe vandalizan el Estatua de Superman pintando con aerosol las palabras "Dios falso" en rojo en el cofre antes de que lo arresten. Clark está visiblemente triste por este crimen de odio. Perry, aunque también está bastante molesto, le da a Jenny el titular "End of Love Affair With Man In the Sky?" En Metrópolis, el magnate multimillonario de negocios Lex Luthor , se reúne con la Senadora Finch y su subordinada para discutir el mineral radioactivo descubierto en el Océano Índico, deseando convertir el mineral en un "elemento disuasorio" contra Superman y otros posibles "metahumanos" conocidos. Finch considera esto antes de irse, mientras que Lex obtiene acceso a la nave exploradora kryptoniana y al cuerpo del general Zod de su subordinado. Más tarde, en la casa de Luthor, Luthor intenta persuadir al senador June Finch para que le permita importar el mineral, pero Finch se niega y dice que ve a través de su fachada de buenas intenciones. Enfurecida, Luthor advierte a Finch de las consecuencias antes de que ella se vaya. De vuelta en Gotham, Bruce ha estado buscando a alguien conocido solo como el "portugués blanco" que le dice a Alfred que está trayendo una bomba sucia a la ciudad de Gotham. Bruce se entera de que un hombre ruso llamado Anatoli Knyazev puede tener información sobre el "portugués blanco", pero incluso después de interrogar a 6 personas como Batman, no aprende nada. Por lo tanto, Bruce Wayne más tarde asiste a un club de lucha clandestina donde se encuentra con Knyazev. Él y Bruce tuvieron una breve conversación, que le permitió a Bruce clonar con éxito el teléfono de Knyazev y descubrir que Knyazev trabajaba para Lex Luthor. Bruce luego expresa su intención de irrumpir en la casa de Luthor como Batman, pero Alfred se apresura a señalar que eso sería innecesario, ya que Luthor ya ha invitado a Bruce a asistir a un evento para recaudar fondos. En el evento de recaudación de fondos de Lex Luthor, Clark representa al Daily Planet, mientras que Bruce pretende infiltrarse en la información sobre el "portugués blanco" y su ocupante. Entre los eventos se encuentra la vendedora de antigüedades Diana Prince . Sospechoso de Bruce, Clark se le acerca diciendo que quiere una entrevista en la que discuten las brutales actividades de Batman en Gotham y las diferentes percepciones de Superman y su naturaleza para con el mundo. Clark condena el alter ego de Bruce y Bruce no se disculpa en su opinión de que Superman Una amenaza para la humanidad. Más tarde, Bruce se retira para recuperar los datos recopilados de la unidad central de la casa de Lex, pero Diana la encuentra robada, para su disgusto. Mientras el resto del mundo está ocupado debatiendo si Superman ha sido una adición positiva o negativa al planeta Tierra, Clark regresa a su hogar en Smallville para visitar a Martha . Allí, ella le aconseja que, de cualquier manera, no debería preocuparse por lo que otros piensan de él. Bruce y Diana se vuelven a encontrar y los dos conversan sobre el viaje. Diana explica que lo tomó prestado porque cree que Lex Luthor tiene una foto de ella, que no pudo obtener debido a que la unidad estaba protegida por un cifrado de grado militar. Se lo devuelve a Bruce, quien se lo lleva al Batcave para descifrarlo. Mientras descifra el disco, Bruce se queda dormido y tiene la pesadilla de un mundo post-apocalíptico: Knightmare , donde Superman lidera un régimen sobre el mundo y Batman encabeza una insurgenciapara detenerlo. Batman llega a un punto de encuentro donde llega un camión que supuestamente lleva kryptonita . Sin embargo, Batman es traicionado y se libra una batalla, con muchos de sus seguidores asesinados por Regime Stormtroopers y Parademons . Batman finalmente es capturado y está atado en una habitación. Superman llega y mata a otros atados con él. Superman desenmascara a Batman y declara que "Ella era mi mundo ... y usted se la quitó ...". Luego aplasta el pecho de Batman. Cuando Bruce se despierta, unEl viajero del tiempo del futuro llega y le dice a Bruce que Lois Lane es "la clave". Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que llegó demasiado pronto y, en cambio, advierte a Bruce que siempre ha tenido razón con respecto a Superman y que debería temerle. Y termina diciendo que él tiene que encontrar nosotros . Se despierta de lo que parecía ser otro sueño. La unidad termina de descifrar justo cuando se despierta y Bruce se entera de que el "portugués blanco" no es un hombre sino que en realidad es un barco que entrega Kryptonite a Lex Luthor. Él le dice esto a Alfred , quien asume que quiere mantenerlo fuera de la mano de Luthor. Sin embargo, las verdaderas intenciones de Bruce son usarlo para matar a Superman, ya que Bruce cree que es demasiado poderoso y que, si se vuelve malvado, podría destruir el mundo. Alfred le suplica a Bruce que Superman no es su enemigo, pero Bruce ignora esto, afirmando que en los 20 años que han estado en Gotham , han visto lo que valen las promesas y cuántos buenos quedan y cuántos se quedaron de esa manera. . Mientras tanto, Lois investiga la bala recuperada del campamento del señor de la guerra, comprobando que no está fabricada por ningún fabricante conocido. Ella procede a consultar esto con el general Calvin Swanwick . A regañadientes, él cede a sus peticiones para identificar al fabricante de la bala. Revela que son una ronda de prototipos especiales, hecha por LexCorp Industries . El portugués blanco llega al puerto de Gotham, donde Knyazev adquiere la kryptonita. Batman intercepta el paquete en su Batimóvil y logra matar a muchos de los secuaces de Knyazev. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda obtener la kryptonita, Superman aparece y le dice a Batman que su idea estaba muerta y que debía enterrarla. Superman deja ir a Batman, pero Batman le pregunta si puede sangrar. Después de que Superman se va, Batman reflexiona en silencio que lo hará. Batman regresa al Batcave, donde se entera de un dispositivo de rastreo que se implantó en el camión, que la Kryptonita ha sido llevada al parque de investigación Lexcorp. A pesar de las especulaciones de los medios al contrario, Superman llega para hablar y responder al comité de Finch. Ella le señala a una víctima de las acciones de Superman, Wallace Keefe , quien perdió sus piernas en la batalla de Superman con el General Zod.. Después de ver una nota desagradable dejada por Lex Luthor para ella, se detiene a mitad del discurso antes de que explote una bomba (oculta en la silla de ruedas de Keefe por Lex Luthor), matándola a ella ya todos los demás presentes, excepto a Superman. Más tarde esa noche, Lex descubre que Batman ha robado su kryptonita de LexCorp en Metrópolis, dejando un batarang como símbolo. En Washington DC, Superman se encuentra con Lois en su suite del hotel y se lamenta de su incapacidad para detener el bombardeo y su papel de Superman. Lois trata de convencerlo de que debe seguir siendo un símbolo de esperanza para los pueblos de la Tierra antes de que se vaya en el exilio. Usando las huellas dactilares de Zod, Lex ingresa a la Cámara de Génesis de la Fortaleza de la Soledad en Heroes Park y aprende información sobre cientos de miles de mundos registrados. Bruce Wayne comienza a entrenar físicamente en Batcave para prepararse para su lucha contra Superman, al mismo tiempo que convierte la kryptonita en tres granadas de gas y una lanza con punta de kryptonita. Mientras accede a la unidad de datos de Lex, descubre carpetas en metahumanos , una que contiene vigilancia reciente en Diana y una fotografía de 1918 de ella como la Mujer Maravilla en Bélgica. Mientras tanto, Lex lleva el cadáver del general Zod a la Cámara de Génesis y Kelor le advierte de la prohibición de modificación genética por parte del Consejo de Leyes de Krypton . Sin embargo, Lex ignora esto y combina su sangre con Zod cuando la Cámara de Génesis comienza a transformar el cuerpo de Zod. Clark llega a la cima de una montaña nevada e imagina a su padre, Jonathan Kent, construyendo una tumba con piedras. Kent recuerda su infancia cuando recuerda una mala temporada de lluvias cuando él y su familia pasaron toda la noche embalsando el agua para salvar la granja. Kent recuerda que su madre lo llamó héroe y le hizo un pastel y, mientras comía, la granja del vecino fue destruida y pudo oír cómo se ahogaban los caballos del vecino. Continuó que solía tener pesadillas sobre los caballos. Clark pregunta si alguna vez cesaron las pesadillas, y Jonathan responde cuando conoció a Martha Kent, quien le dio la esperanza de que hay algo bueno en el mundo. Bruce visita las ruinas de Wayne Manor cuando Alfred intenta disuadirlo de combatir a Superman sin éxito. En Smallville, Martha Kent es secuestrada por Anatoli Knyazev y sus hombres y es llevada a Gotham. En Gotham, Batman prepara sus armas contra Superman y emite la Señal de murciélago en el cielo tormentoso, mientras Lex observa desde la torre LexCorp desde el otro lado de la bahía. Anatoli también secuestra a Lois Lane y la entrega a Lex, quien la empuja fuera de la torre para atraer a Superman. Superman la salva y la deja en el suelo antes de volar para enfrentar a Lex Luthor. Luego muestra fotografías de Superman de su madre secuestrada y le ofrece un ultimátum: si no mata a Batman en 30 minutos, Martha Kent morirá por fuego. En Heroes Park, la Fortaleza de la Soledad comienza a emitir descargas eléctricas a los edificios circundantes. En otra parte, Diana recibe un correo electrónico de Bruce, mostrando una fotografía de ella desde 1918, cuestionando su identidad y sus orígenes. En el archivo adjunto, descubre imágenes de vigilancia de Barry Allen , Arthur Curry y videos de Silas Stone usando una caja de la Madre para resucitar a su hijo, Victor Stone . Cuando Lois regresa al Daily Planet, viaja en helicóptero directamente hacia Bat Signal en Gotham con la esperanza de detener la pelea. En Gotham, Superman se encuentra con Batman en su traje de baño blindado.y trata de explicar la situación. Sin embargo, Batman no se molesta en escuchar, ya que activa los cañones de sonar y las torretas de ametralladoras contra Superman sin ningún efecto visible. Superman y Batman comienzan a pelear, mientras Batman le dispara dos granadas de gas kryptonita durante la pelea y obtiene la ventaja. Finalmente, Batman agarra al debilitado Superman y lo arrastra hacia su lanza de kryptonita. Sin embargo, cuando Batman está a punto de matar a Superman, Superman le ruega a Batman que "salve a Martha". Creyendo que está usando el nombre de su madre, Batman grita de rabia hasta que Lois llega y explica que Martha es el nombre de su madre. Sorprendido, Batman recobra la conciencia, al darse cuenta de que Superman no es una amenaza para la humanidad y su insensatez al luchar contra él. Superman y Lois explican la situación a Batman, y él promete rescatar a Martha Kent mientras Superman investiga las descargas eléctricas provenientes de la Fortaleza de la Soledad y se enfrenta a Lex. Lois agarra la lanza de kryptonita y la arroja a un charco de agua cercano para deshacerse de ella. Alfred rastrea el teléfono de Knyazev a un almacén en Gotham, y Batman vuela allí a través del Batwing . Se infiltra en el almacén, neutraliza a todos los criminales, mata a Anatoli Knyazev y rescata con éxito a Martha. Mientras tanto, Superman encuentra a Lex Luthor en la Cámara de Génesis y al enterarse de que Superman no ha matado a Batman, se llama Anatoli. Se sorprende cuando Batman está en la otra línea y se da cuenta de que Martha está a salvo. Lex luego ejecuta su plan de respaldo: desencadenar una antigua deformidad kryptoniana conocida como Doomsday diseñada para matar a Superman. Cuando el monstruo se despierta, ruge en Lex Luthor antes de llegar a matarlo. Sin embargo, Superman detiene su ataque y Doomsday se escapa de la Fortaleza de la Soledad hacia Heroes Park mientras Lex se queda atrás. Superman se enfrenta rápidamente a Doomsday, y los dos luchan entre sí, destruyendo la Estatua de Superman en el proceso. La fuerza de Doomsday sobrepasa a la de Superman, pero el Hombre de acero se sostiene, logrando enviar al monstruo a volar a un edificio. Doomsday es disparado por helicópteros militares, pero su cuerpo lo toma todo, se adapta y se vuelve más duradero. En su desesperación, Superman aborda Doomsday en el espacio. El presidente de los Estados Unidos tiene la intención de derribar al monstruo alienígena con un misil nuclear, y se lleva a cabo, a pesar de las protestas de Swanwick . Superman desafiante mantiene a Doomsday en su lugar cuando ve que se aproxima el misil, determinado a destruir al monstruo. La explosión resultante es tan gigantesca, que Batman puede verla claramente desde la superficie de la Tierra. El cuerpo de Doomsday aterriza en la abandonada Isla de Stryker, pero está lejos de morir, ya que la tremenda explosión parece haber fortalecido al monstruo, con su cuerpo una vez más regenerado. Luego, Batman lo ataca con su Ala de murciélago , desatando una inmensa cantidad de potencia de fuego, pero Doomsday queda ileso y derriba al avión con su visión de calor y su aliento. Antes de que Batman pueda escapar de su vehículo estrellado, Doomsday lo acorrala y le lanza un tremendo torrente sobrecalentado. La Mujer Maravilla llega, sin embargo, justo a tiempo para salvar a Batman, desviando los rayos con sus brazaletes indestructibles , lo que crea una enorme ola de energía hacia el exterior. Mientras tanto, Superman está flotando en el espacio, con él extremadamente debilitado por el misil nuclear, convertido en delgado y no muerto en apariencia. Pronto, sin embargo, está expuesto a la radiación del sol amarillo, que revitaliza las células de Superman, devolviéndolo a su máxima potencia. Luego procede a volar desafiante hacia Doomsday de nuevo, enviando al monstruo a volar a un tanque de gasolina. 2Superman, Wonder Woman y Batman entran en formación para luchar contra Doomsday. Wonder Woman y Superman luego proceden a atacar conjuntamente el día del juicio final en tándem, mientras Batmanintenta exponer al monstruo a la kryptonita , que explotaría su única vulnerabilidad conocida. La Mujer Maravilla pronto logra cortar la mano derecha del monstruo, pero eso solo resulta en una protuberancia ósea aguda que vuelve a crecer en su lugar. Mientras tanto, Lois está en Gotham , intentando sin éxito recuperar la lanza Kryptonite del agua. Superman puede escucharla ahogarse y se va volando para rescatarla de su ahogamiento, ayudándola a recuperar la lanza en el proceso, mientras que la Mujer Maravilla ha logrado contener temporalmente el Día del Juicio Final con su indestructible lazo. Superman ve que la única manera de detener a Doomsday es arriesgar su propia vida. Por lo tanto, le dice adiós a Lois con un beso, antes de tomar la lanza y volar de regreso a la escena de batalla, expuesto a la sustancia en el proceso. 3El sacrificio de Clark. Él apuñala a Doomsday en el cofre con la lanza Kryptonite , pero como el arma no logró perforar completamente al monstruo, Doomsday puede apuñalar a Superman a cambio, perforando el pecho de este último con la protuberancia del hueso del brazo. Un Superman desesperado y herido de muerte usa la palanca para empalar más allá de Doomsday con la lanza, y finalmente mata a la criatura, aunque se muere en el proceso. Batman sorprendido y entristecido llega rápidamente y recupera el cuerpo sin vida de Superman, envolviéndolo en su propia capa, poco antes de la llegada de una devastada Lois .4Monumento a Superman en Hero's Park, Metropolis Superman recibe un funeral simbólico con un ataúd vacío en Heroes Parken Metropolis , mientras que el funeral de Clark Kent se lleva a cabo en Smallville , con el padre Daniel Leone presidiendo, y con Pete Ross y Lana Lang también asistiendo. Una función posterior se lleva a cabo en la casa de Martha. Lois está en la habitación de Clark cuando entra Martha. Ella le da a Lois una carta, revelándole que Clark había tenido la intención de proponerle algo. Aún en el cementerio, Bruce y Diana comparten una conversación sobre juntar a los otros metahumanos , en caso de que alguna vez surja una amenaza de esa escala, en honor al sacrificio heroico de Superman. Diana cuestiona la necesidad y pregunta por qué Bruce lo propone. Él responde que es simplemente debido a la sensación que tiene de que las cosas inevitablemente empeorarán. 5Bruce y Diana asistieron al funeral de Clark. Luego se muestra el ataúd de Clark , con el puñado de tierra (esparcida por Lois ) que comienza a elevarse en el aire, lo que implica que Superman podría estar vivo Producción En junio de 2013, se anunció que el director Zack Snyder y el guionista David S. Goyer regresarían para una secuela de Man of Steel, que estaba siendo realizada por la vía rápida por Warner Bros. con el estudio considerando un estreno de la película en 2014. El mes siguiente, Snyder confirmó en la Convención Internacional de Cómics de San Diego que la secuela de Man of Steel, programada a estrenarse en 2015, tendría a Superman y Batman encontrándose por primera vez en un formato cinematográfico. Goyer y Snyder co-escribirían la historia, con Goyer escribiendo el guion, y Christopher Nolan participando en un papel de asesor como productor ejecutivo. Según Snyder, la película se inspirará en el cómic The Dark Knight Returns. En noviembre de 2013, sin embargo, Snyder aclaró que la película no se basaría en la novela gráfica. "Si se hiciera eso, se necesitaría un Superman diferente. Estamos introduciendo a Batman en el universo en el que este Superman vive ahora." Batman v Superman marca la primera aparición de la Mujer Maravilla en una película de acción en vivo, lo que Warner Bros. había estado desarrollando ya desde 1996. En diciembre del 2013, Chris Terrio fue contratado para rescribir el guion, debido a los compromisos de Goyer en otros proyectos. Terrio había colaborado previamente con Affleck en Argo. El título oficial de la película, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, fue revelado en mayo de 2014. Snyder dijo que tener la "v" en el título en vez de "vs." era una forma "de que no sea una estricta película ‘versus’, incluso en la forma más sutil." Henry Cavill luego dijo, "Yo no la llamaría una secuela de Superman ... Esto es Batman versus Superman. Es una entidad completamente separada. Está introduciendo al personaje Batman y expandiendo el universo, que fue impulsado por Man of Steel." Forbes notó que aunque la película se originó como una secuela de Man of Stell, fue "renovada como un piloto secreto para la Liga de la Justicia y/o una eventual película independiente de Batman." Hans Zimmer regresará para componer la banda sonora, enfatizando el desafío de no volver a usar los temas que estableció con el personaje Batman de la trilogía de Christopher Nolan. Junkie XL también colaborará en la música y compondrá el tema para Batman. Reparto Muchos de los personajes que estuvieron en la película anterior van a estar presentes en la secuela, con la adición de unos cuantos personajes: Cavill, Adams, Fishbourne y Lane están confirmados para repetir sus papeles como Clark Kent/Superman, Lois Lane, Perry White y Martha Kent respectivamente. El 31 de enero de 2014 se confirmó la participación de Jesse Eisenberg y Jeremy Irons en el proyecto, quienes interpretarán a Lex Luthor y Alfred Pennyworth respectivamente. Con el anuncio de la presencia de Batman en la película, Ben Affleck fue el actor seleccionado para interpretar al superhéroe. La película contará con varios cameos de personajes de DC, para ir haciendo una premisa a la muchas veces pospuesta película de la Liga de la Justicia, hasta el momento solo se han confirmado: a la actriz israelí Gal Gadot que interpretará a Wonder Woman en la cinta. El actor de teatro Ray Fisher fue contratado para aparecer en un pequeño papel como Victor Stone/Cyborg. Mientras que el actor Jason Momoa confirmo su participación en el papel de Aquaman. Rodaje En septiembre de 2013, Larry Fong se unió al equipo como director de fotografía después de haber trabajado con Zack previamente de 300, Watchmen y Sucker Punch. Inicialmente el rodaje comenzó el 19 de octubre de 2013, en East Los Angeles College para rodar un juego de fútbol americano entre la Universidad de Gotham y su rival la Universidad Estatal de Metropolis. Al final del mes, se inició la construcción en la granja Kent vista en Man of Steel para la película. La fotografía principal involucrando al reparto principal de la película comenzó el 19 de mayo de 2014, en Detroit, Míchigan, con escenas con Gal Gadot como Diana Prince siendo rodadas el 16 de mayo. El rodaje adicional comenzó en Chicago, Illinois en noviembre de 2014. Entre las otras locaciones se encontraron los Michigan Motion Picture Studios, el Eli and Edythe Broad Art Museum en la Universidad Estatal de Míchigan, Yorkville, Illinois y Nuevo México. Algunas secuencias de la película, incluyendo una escena retratando el asesinato de los padres de Bruce Wayne, fueron rodadas usando cámaras IMAX. Las tomas previstas en Marruecos se trasladaron a Nuevo México debido a incidentes vinculados a la epidemia de ébola de 2014-2015. La fotografía principal finalizó en diciembre de 2014. Estreno Dawn of Justice está agendada para estrenarse en Reino Unido el 29 de abril del 2016, y en los Estados Unidos el 25 de marzo del 2016 en 3D. En enero del 2014, fue pospuesta de su fecha de estreno original: 17 de julio de 2015, y fue movida al 6 de mayo del 2016, con tal de darle a los cineastas "tiempo para entender su visión por completo, dado a la compleja naturaleza visual de la historia". La fecha de estreno fue cambiada nuevamente en agosto de 2014 del 6 de mayo de 2016 al 25 de marzo de 2016, con un empleado de Warner Bros. diciendo que el estudio no estaba "inmutado" recordando que la película anteriormente se estrenaba el mismo día que la película de Marvel Studios: Captain America: Civil War, pero que marzo de 2016 fue un "fantástico corredor" para ellos. En la Licensing International Expo 2015, Warner Bros. Consumer Products anunció que se aliarán con Mattel, Lego, Rubies, Thinkway Toys, Junkfood, Bioworld y Converse, para vender mercadería relacionada con la película. Trascendencia El 27 de abril del 2014 se confirmó que Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice será la segunda película del Universo Extendido DC, el cual había sido iniciado con Man of Steel y continuara con su secuela y la primera adaptación live-action de Liga de la Justicia. El director Zack Snyder ha sido confirmado para dirigir la película al igual que sus predecesoras. Mientras que el presidente de la Warner Bros., Greg Silverman, elaboró lo siguiente: "Será una expansión de este universo. Superman vs Batman llevara a la Liga de la Justicia". La filmación de la película basada en la Liga de la Justicia iniciará con poca diferencia de la conclusión de Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. El 7 de agosto del 2014, además de confirmarse el adelanto de la película al 25 de marzo de 2016, se anunció un calendario con fechas de los próximos proyectos de DC Cómics, del 2016 al 2020, siendo dos películas de DC por año. Después, en octubre de 2014, se confirmaron las películas que ocuparían las fechas mencionadas anteriormente: Suicide Squad (5 de agosto del 2016), Wonder Woman (23 de junio del 2017), Justice League Part One (17 de noviembre de 2017), “'The Flash' (23 de marzo de 2018), Aquaman (27 de julio del 2018), Shazam (5 de abril del 2019), Justice League Part Two (14 de junio de 2019), Cyborg (3 de abril de 2020) y Green Lantern Corps (19 de junio de 2020). DC/Warner también tienen planes para adaptar más películas en solitario de Superman y Batman, así como adaptaciones de historietas como Legion of Super-Heroes y Metal Men. Diseño Superman Respecto al vestuario de los personajes principales, el de Superman tiene el emblema S más pequeño. Hay más separación entre donde empieza el emblema y la base del cuello del traje. Por supuesto no es tan pequeño como el de Superman Returns, pero se aprecia ligeramente reducido. Además, está surcado por una línea que cruza la parte más ancha de la "S" y que parece ser algún carácter kryptoniano, como el que aparecía en el arma de plasma de Jor-El. Los apliques laterales de la cintura son muy diferentes. Presentan más separación entre ellas, y se observa que son de un color más azul que integra mejor en el traje. Además, tienen líneas más rectas y no tan sinuosas como las del traje anterior. El cinturón presenta uno de los cambios más significativos del traje. La parte lateral ya no termina en punta, y la hebilla es cuadrada y con un carácter kryptoniano en su interior (el símbolo de esperanza pero sin el pentágono característico de todos los emblemas kryptonianos). También parece que el amarillo, al igual que el de la "S" del pecho, es más brillante y claro. Los brazaletes y los adornos de las piernas parecen seguir el mismo patrón que los laterales de la cintura. Un azul más integrado en el propio traje. En especial esto queda muy bien en la parte de los brazaletes, ya que el nuevo diseño los hace parecer menos una pieza aparte. Un gran acierto. Las botas sólo varían el el pico en V de la parte alta de la caña, que ahora tiene un doble ribete con pico más agudo. También da la impresión de que la bota tiene algo más de altura en la suela, seguramente para que la diferencia de altura entre Cavill y Affleck se vea minimizada, pero por supuesto sin llegara a las botas casi de plataforma del traje de Superman Returns. El diseñador Michael Wilkinson aseguro que las texturas del traje no tenían por qué ser de este mundo ya que es un traje alienígena con tecnología extraterrestre, que hay pequeñas diferencias en el cinturón, la hebilla, y que Zack sugirió insertar en el traje inscripciones kryptonianas como las que lleva ahora en los hombros o en la S del pecho. la cuestión va por el lado de lo simbólico puesto que, más allá de las diferencias respecto al traje de Man of Steel, lo que caracteriza a este traje es la presencia de distintas inscripciones en kryptoniano que hacen referencia a la naturaleza del poder y la responsabilidad, temas que serán tratados a lo largo de la película. Ademas Wilkinson ha contado que Zack Snyder, quería poner una frase del escritor americano Joseph Campbell en el traje de Superman. En concreto, esta: "Where we had thought to stand alone, we will be with all the world" (“''Y donde habíamos creído estar solos, estaremos con todo el mundo''”). “Decidimos traducirla al kryptoniano y ponerla en la 'S' del pecho, en sus puños, su cinturón, a lo largo de su bícep, solo para dar un extra a los fans que tengan un buen ojo”, explica Wilkinson. Batman El traje de Batman es similar al que se ve en The Dark Knight Returns y a diferencia de los trajes mostrados en películas anteriores, este está hecho de un tejido ajustado al cuerpo con texturas, costuras y arañazos en lugar de parecer una armadura. El traje es gris con emblema, cinto, guantes y botas en negro, cuenta además con que sus guantes tienen nudillos de acero, así como también aletas de acero en sus guantes y accesorios similares en sus botas. Por otro lado se puede ver más de cerca el Bat-Cinturón, conformado por una hebilla rectangular color bronce, dos cápsulas cilíndricas color gris a sus lados y varias cartucheras cuadradas color negro. Lo más importante es que parece que el traje permitirá girar el cuello sin problemas. Un segundo traje del Caballero Oscuro también se dio a conocer en la Comic-Con, pero a diferencia del primero, es muy similar a la armadura utilizada en el cómic The Dark Knight Returns. Michael Wilkinson, diseñador de los trajes para el filme, aseguró que para Batman lo importante era crear algo completamente nuevo, y sobre todo transmitir la imagen de un hombre muy grande, musculoso, y aún más grande que Superman, para que su fuerza no viniera de armaduras ni gadgets sino que pareciera un monstruo físicamente. Zack es muy fan de The Dark Knight Returns y querían parte de esa silueta, pero Wilkinson afirma que el traje es una gran obra de ingeniería para permitir movimiento y que pudiera servir para las escenas de acción. Mujer Maravilla Una imagen del traje de Mujer Maravilla fue revelada en la San Diego Comic-Con 2014, los colores que aparecían en la imagen original de la revelación de Gal Gadot como Mujer Maravilla, solo eran efecto de un filtro usado para causar dramatismo. Cabe notar que Princesa Diana usa un escudo, y el característico leotardo ha sido convertido en una falda como de un guerrero griego, algo que seguramente es la inspiración más grande para su diseño. De Mujer Maravilla la idea era crear un personaje increíblemente fuerte y poderoso pero que al mismo tiempo tuviera la elegancia y gracilidad de la cultura amazona. Había que buscar un punto de majestuosidad en su look. El diseñador Micheal Wilkinson dijo que trabajaron muy estrechamente con el departamento de atrezzo para crear la espada, el lazo, y el escudo. Mientras los brazaletes que son capaces de detener balas o visión calorífica, Michael expresó que Diana es inmortal y tiene poderes más allá de los mortales, que jugaron con las texturas de los metales e igualmente buscaban crear algo que pudiera reflejar esa clase de cualidades extraordinarias de la amazona. Mercadeo Zack Snyder liberó una parte del teaser trailer de la película el 15 de abril del 2015, y confirmó que el teaser trailer completo sería lanzado el 20 de abril. Sin embargo, este fue filtrado el 17 de abril. Más tarde, el mismo día, Warner Bros. lanzó oficialmente el teaser trailer completo en línea. Vídeos Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Teaser Trailer HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Comic-Con Trailer HD Batman v Superman - Exclusive Sneak HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Trailer 2 HD Batman Vs. Superman Promo Batman v Superman Diseño de Trajes Lex OS Announcement NYCC Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 1 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 2 HD Turkish Airlines partners with Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (Special Promo Trailer) Batman v Superman International TV Spot 2 2016 DC Movie HD Fly to Gotham City with Turkish Airlines! Fly to Metropolis with Turkish Airlines! Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Final Trailer HD Arte Promocional BS_5.png BS_6.png BS_7.png BS_8.png WW_art.png BS_1.png BS_2.png BS_3.png BS_4.png Batwing.png Wonder_Woman_promoart.png Promosups.png Promobats.png Superman_promo.png Superman_promo_2.png Batman_promo.png Batman_promo_2.png WW_promo.png WW_promo_2.png WW_promo_3.png WW_promo_4.png Arte_Batman.png Arte_Superman.png Arte_Wonder_Woman.png Posters Promocionales BVS_Comic-con.png|Imagen promocional de la Comic-con 2015 Poster_BVS.png|Poster promocional de la Trinidad BVS_Poster_1.png|Poster evento IMAX de Superman BVS_Poster_2.png|Poster evento IMAX de Batman Trinidad_BVS.png|La Trinidad DC BVS_Empire.png|Portada de la revista EMPIRE Bruce_y_Clark_BVS.png|Bruce Wayne y Clark Kent Batman-vs-superman_La_Cosa.png|Portada de la revista La Cosa Cine BVS_portada_%27L%27écran_Fantastique.png|Portada de la revista 'L'écran Fantastique Lex_promo.png BvS_Totalfilm.png|Portada de la revista TotalFilm Batman-superman_novel.png|Cover de la novela BVS_Poster_3.png|Poster de Wonder Woman BVS_Poster_4.png|Poster de Superman BVS_Poster_5.png|Poster de Batman BVS_Cine_Live.png|Portada Studio Ciné live BVS_Cineplex.png|Portada revista Cineplex Batmanvsupermanwhowillwinposter-167083.png|Poster de Batman vs Superman Empire_Batman.jpg|Batman revista Empire Empire_Superman.png|Superman revista Empire BVS_IMAX.png|Poster de IMAX Batman_v_Superman_PROMO.png|Batman vs Superman Batman_v_Superman_banner.png|Baner de Batman vs Supermn Galería Batmobile_BVS.png|Batmóvil Batman BvS.png|Primera imagen de Batman Superman BvS.png|Primera imagen de Superman Gal_WW.png|Primera imagen de Wonder Woman Aquaman_jason_momoa.png|Primera imagen de Aquaman Lex_Imagen.png|Primera imagen de Lex Luthor Bat-Traje_completo.png|Bat-Traje completo Batman_Bvs.png|Imagen de Batman a color SupBVS.png|Superman junto a una multitud LexBVS.png|Lex Luthor Batseñabvs.png|Batman y la Bat-Señal Diana%26Bruce.png|Bruce Wayne y Diana Prince Bat_vs_Sup.png|Batman vs Superman Zack_y_Ben.png|Zack y Ben en el set Traje_Batman_BVS.png|Traje alternativo de Batman Batman_BVS2.png|Batman Superman_BVS_1.png|Superman Lex_BVS.png|Lex Luthor BVS_21.png|Superman y Batman detrás de camara BVS_22.png|Superman encarando a Batman BVS_23.png|Clark, Lois y Perry BVS_24.png|Bruce y Alfred BVS_25.png|Diana Prince BVS_26.png|Bruce y el Bat-Traje BVS_27.png|Batfleck y Zack Snyder Batman_DC_All_Access.png|Batman en el set de grabación BVS_28.png|Escena de Superman BVS_29.png|Escena de Batman BVS_30.png|Henry y Zack en el set BVS_31.png|Ben y Zack en el set BVS_32.png|Pelea entre Superman y Batman BVS_33.png|Wonder Woman Lex_Luthor_BVS.png|Lex Luthor Batcueva_BVS.png|Vistazo de la Batcueva Batcueva_BVS2.png|Lugares de la Batcueva Batcueva_BVS3.png|Bruce y Alfred en la Batcueva Metropolis-map.png|Mapa de Metropolis Gotham-map.png|Mapa de Gotham Curiosidades *Esta será la primera vez en la historia que Superman y Batman aparecen juntos en la pantalla grande. *La película fue anunciada en el Comic Con International de 2013 en San Diego, donde Zack Snyder trajo a Harry Lennix al escenario para leer la famosa cita del cómic The Dark Knight Returns ("Quiero que me recuerdes... en todos los años por venir... en tus momentos más íntimos... ...como el único hombre que te derroto") cuando el logotipo del filme apareció en pantalla. *En una escena de la película Soy Leyenda (2007), donde Will Smith está de cacería por una aparentemente solitaria Nueva York, se puede ver una publicidad con el logo de Batman y el emblema de Superman. La película está ambientada en un futuro 2012. *Ben Affleck necesita 25 minutos y de tres personas para enfundarse el ‪Bat-Traje. En cambio a Henry Cavill, solo le toma 15 minutos ponerse su Traje de Superman. *La estatua conmemorativa de Superman en la película es una representación análoga a la estatua del Hombre de Acero en el Parque Centenario de Metropolis que se muestra en lo cómics. * La gran estatura de Affleck (mide más de 1,90) fue un factor determinante en su elección como el caballero oscuro ya que querían que Batman fuera más grande que Superman (Henry Cavill mide 1,85). * Es la primera aparición en la pantalla grande de Wonder Woman, Cyborg y Aquaman. *La selección de Affleck, Gadot y Eisenberg ha generado una gran controversia entre los fanáticos, con algunos llegando a intervenir como en la creación de petición en línea solicitando la salida de Affleck. Los críticos claman que Gadot es demasiado delgada para el físico de guerrera de Wonder Woman en las historietas, mientras que Eisenberg fue criticado por ser muy joven y por no ser físicamente lo suficientemente imponente para el papel de Lex Luthor. Categoría:A a la Z Categoría:Películas Categoría:Universo Extendido DC